Following a trend of net communities and net office buildings, a machine room's setup is not as simple as before. Extranet cables of the machine room, such as 256Kbytes, 512Kbytes, T1 or T3, can be provided by ISP (Internet Service Provider), and then be separated as intranet cables to each home of the communities and to each company of the office building, and then finally separated to each room of the home and each seat of the office. Due to the home moving in the communities and the seat changing in the office, original intranet cables could be moved to new homes and seats, and IP addresses needn't to be reconfing again. Therefore, how to smoothly arrange the original complex network cables and how to avoid cross-talk interference between network cables are the key points of net trend.
By one way ago, just like a patch panel of FIG. 1. Using a cable split ring 62 on a back board 60 to arrange network cables 80. The direction of the cable split ring 62 is parallel to the patch panel. After cutting outer covering layer of the network cable 80, exposing network wires 82 and then putting the network cable 80 from upper to lower into the cable split ring 62, and finally embedding the network wires 82 into IDC set (Insulation Displaced Contact) 74 to let the network wires 82 electrically connect to IDC sets 74. And IDC sets 74 connect to jacks 72 electrically on a electric board (not shown). However, prior cable split rings 62 are fixed parallel to the direction of the patch panel. If network cables are come from the parallel direction of the patch panel, it will be inconvenient to arrange the network cables. Besides, the IDC sets 74 of prior patch panel is having eight ports in one line. After cutting the outer covering layer of the network cable 80, four sets of double twisted network wires must be separated and embedded into each port of IDC set 74 according to each network wire's color. Therefore, the double twisted network wires designed to prevent EMI are separated into two parallel wires with different lengths which result high cross-talk and lower telecommunication quality.